Dream A Little Dream
by VCLvcl123
Summary: She's having them. He's having them. How long will they last without eachother? Castle and Beckett fluff.  I suck at summary's but if you read it you'll like it
1. Dream 101

**This story was floating in my head for a bit so i decided to write it. I hope you all like it and if i get good reviews i will add more. if not i guess it can just be a one-shot. **

* * *

Kate walked into her living room from her bedroom and stopped in her tracks. Someone was in her house, but not just anybody, Richard Castle. He smiled at her and she felt her eyebrow rise. She didn't even know where to start. Should she yell at him for coming in unannounced or ask him how he got in without her hearing?

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He grinned that stupid grin of his that made her want to… _What are you thinking! _She mentally yelled at herself. He just stayed looking at her for a minute like he knew what she was thinking. "Explain." She said.

He reached in a bag he had that she hadn't noticed and pulled out something spherical wrapped in Christmas wrapping. He made sure she was watching and he tossed it to her.

"A gift, for me? You shouldn't have." She said sarcastically. "Now what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" She asked feeling herself get angry. He gestured towards the gift. "Fine." She said. She pulled the wrapping paper off and what she saw made her feel extremely confused. "A coconut? Why?" She asked looking up again and felt her confusion grow, as did her curiosity.

She was no longer in her living room, she was on a beach. She looked around for Castle but he was gone. She looked back down and her hand. The coconut was now cut in half with a little umbrella and a straw sticking out. She took a sip and felt herself smile. It was a pina colada. When she looked up from her drink Castle was coming up to her carrying a lea. That wasn't all she noticed though. He was no longer in his normal clothes but in swim trunks and his chest was wet as was his hair. If she could just run her fingers through… _STOP thinking like this! _She yelled at herself again. He held the lea up and she bowed her head for him to put it on. He stepped closer and she felt his fingers brush her bare shoulders and she let out an involuntary shiver.

"Castle, what's going on?" She looked up at him and found herself getting lost in his eyes. She couldn't help but think about how they matched the water. He stepped closer to her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. He looked at her and then leaned closer. She could feel his breath on her skin and she shivered again but she made no move to pull away.

…..

That was how they started, her dreams about him. She didn't want them but didn't know how to make them stop. Not only was he torturing her at work with his new cologne and standing to damn close, but now he was invading her dreams. Now every time his hand brushed hers in the elevator or when he handed her coffee she could feel her cheeks get hot. The other day at The Old Haunt he asked if she wanted a pina colada and she practically yelled no. She knew that he knew something was up because he was acting different; it was just a matter of time before he asked.

…

Castle was sitting at his desk typing away when he heard a quiet knock at the door. He figured it had to be Alexis or his mother. Although, his mother wouldn't have bothered to knock. But wait, weren't they at the movies?

"Come in." He said sitting up strait when he saw who it was. "Oh, Beckett… hi… I uh… didn't know you were here." He said. He was obviously flustered, especially because of the scene he was just writing between Rook and Nikki.

She smiled at him but didn't talk. No explanation of how she got into his loft. Well, she was a cop, she knew how. She slowly walked around his desk, keeping her beautiful, deep green eyes locked on his the whole time. When she got closer he noticed she had to be wearing something quite short because he couldn't see it under her coat. That stupid coat she wore last Halloween when she came in looking like her. He still had that image of her locked away for a rainy day.

"Do you need something?" He asked. She shook her head and a strand of hair fell across her cheek. He had an uncontrollable urge to brush it away. She pushed his chair back and got in between him and his lap top. She turned around and started to read. "No… wait… Kate… I'm not finished typing it yet. I promise I will…" He trailed off when she turned around and had a hand on her coats button. She undid it but held the coat closed, eyeing him the whole time. The word '_tease' _ran through his mind and made him chuckle slightly. Finally, after what felt like forever, she let the coat fall, and he fell… literally. He looked up at his dark room and cursed to himself. It was a dream… just a dream.

….

That, however, was not how it started for him. He had been having dreams about her since… as long as he knew her. Only, recently they had been getting more vivid. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to work around her without telling her how he felt. For now, though, he was just going to have to survive. She had been acting funny recently though and he couldn't help but think that something might be going on between her and Josh, more than just them dating.

….

She had to tell someone or she might explode. Obviously, that someone was Lanie. She found time to escape from her work and made her way down to the morgue.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Lanie asked.

"Not a lot. Anything new down here?" Kate asked.

"Not any more then what I told you earlier." Lanie said. Kate just kind of stood there for a few seconds before Lanie talked again. "Is everything okay?" She asked and Kate could see that she was worried.

"It's nothing bad. Well, I guess it could be. It's just; I have been having these really weird… dreams lately." Lanie nodded and kind of looked like a therapist, thinking it over.

"This job is tough, I can understand if you're…" Kate cut her off.

"It's not dreams about the job. The dreams are about…" Kate shifted and felt color go to her cheeks. "Castle." She finally said and Lanie had a smile going from ear to ear.

"Girl…" Lanie was still smiling. "I personally think you need to confront those feelings."

"They aren't feelings, their dreams." Kate said. She didn't want to admit to herself that she had feeling for Castle. Not after what happened last time. Besides, she had Josh.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Kate, you like him, he likes you, your both just too damn stubborn to do anything about it." Lanie said and Kate felt her cheeks get even hotter.

"Can we talk about something else now… please?" Kate said because she had nothing to say about that. He didn't like her, he had his ex-wife, and she had Josh, and these dreams are just… trying to mess with her.

…...

Kate would kill him if she knew what he was doing. He followed her down to the morgue with the lack of anything better to do. He stopped outside the door though, and just listened. What he heard changed everything.

* * *

**Well? What did you think. Please review and let me know. **


	2. Dance

**Well, because of the wonderful feedback i decided to add another chapter. Its not as big as the last one but... if you all still like it... bigger chapters will come. **

**Thank you all for the great reviews. It helps a lot to know what you all think. **

***something random* Because this is about dreams i wanted to share mine with you. It started out i was laying in the empty bath tub with a Kangaroo playing poker then... all of a suddon i was watching Rush Hour and getting a foot rub from some invisable person or something. It was wierd. I have some very strange, very random dreams sometimes. **

**Anyway... enjoy. **

* * *

Kate had had a hard day at work so she fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. When her dream came into focus it was dark. The lights were dimmed and she could hear music that sounded close and far away at the same time. She waited a moment longer and her eyes adjusted better. She could see people, all around her, dancing. The music got louder and Kate could hear the people's voices. She looked around for him. Knowing he had to be somewhere. She had gotten used to seeing him in her dreams. She liked that she could be herself around this fictional Castle and nothing would be different when she woke up.

She tried to push past people, to get off the dance floor, but there were too many. No one seemed to notice her as she tried and failed to get around them. Then, the music slowed. People moved from the dance floor and only couples remained. Kate looked around and finally she saw him. He was at a table in the corner sipping a drink, his eyes focused on her. She smiled and he smiled back and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

The song that had started to play was 'Keep on Loving You' by REO Speedwagon. Kate let the music flow into her as she slowly walked over to him.

"Hey." She said when she got to the table. "Whatcha drinking?" She asked. He offered the drink to her and she sipped it. She could taste vodka and lemon and something sweet. "So why are we at a club tonight?" She asked though she knew he wouldn't answer. He never talked, which was weird because normally he never shut up.

He stood up and held his hand out to her. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her when their hands intertwined. He led her back to the dance floor and stood facing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his at her waist. Everywhere his body touched hers felt warm. She let her head rest on his shoulder. She knew this was wrong, letting herself feel this way about a fictional Castle, but being in his arms felt right, even if it was a dream.

"Why don't you ever talk?" She asked after a while. He looked at her and smiled.

"What's there to say?" He said and Kate felt herself smile. His voice sounded so perfect.

"You could tell me about yourself. I mean… you already know a lot about me, I don't know a lot about you." She said. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Kate, the only things I know about me are the things you know about me." He said and Kate was confused at first and then realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said. She loved the way she felt right now. She wanted this moment to last forever. Sure he wasn't the real thing, but he was a close as she was willing to get. "Can we go somewhere?" She asked. She already knew that they could be anywhere, it was her dream.

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Anywhere." She said and he smiled. "Surprise me."

"Close your eyes." He said. He held her tight and she felt as if she were suddenly in a storm, wind all around her. "Okay Katie, open your eyes." He said and she tried, but they wouldn't open.

After a few breaths she opened her eyes. She was disappointed at what she saw. She was in her dark room, in the real world, and her Castle was gone. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

_What are you doing to yourself?_

_

* * *

_

**Well, there it is... Review and let me know if you want to read more. I really apreciate all the feedback/story alerts. It makes me smile to know people are reading and liking it. **


	3. Elevator

__

**Because you are all being so kind and it seems like you all want to read more, here is another chapter. THis one actually has a little bit more of the real world rather than just their dreams. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Castle sat at her desk with her coffee, waiting. She was never late so he was starting to worry. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the elevator dinged. Her smile somewhat faded when she saw him. She didn't seem happy to see him but at the same time he could tell she was happy to see him. He wondered, if maybe, she dreamt about him again last night. He dreamt about her, and that's why today, he was going to, well… torture her like she had been torturing him from day one. He didn't know if he had the same affect on her that she did on him, but it was worth a shot.

"Good morning Detective." He said simply as she got closer.

"Morning Castle." She said and she reached for one of the coffee cups he held. He handed it to her, making sure his fingers brushed hers. She looked down at their hands and quickly pulled the coffee cup away.

"So… uh… what are we doing today?" Castle asked after a long moment of silence. Kate looked at him and a smile spread across her lips.

"I was thinking Disney land but I'm pretty sure you're too young to ride any rides." She joked.

"You know… I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me back in after…" He trailed off, making her curious. "Never mind, to inappropriate to discuss here." Her smile left and he knew he won this round.

"Since when do you care about things like that?" She asked then Esposito walked up.

"Hey, we finally found the vic's wallet. Look at this." Esposito handed Beckett a small piece of paper. All it said was 143C.

"Do we know what it's for?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, we're working on that." Esposito said and he headed over to his desk.

Beckett got up and started towards the murder board. She got a magnet and clipped the small note to the board. Then, she sat, staring at the board, waiting for it to tell her what she needed to know.

….

She had been looking over the murder board for a couple minutes before Castle sat down next to her. He sat a little closer then he normally would and Kate could feel his leg brush hers slightly. She felt a chill run up her spine. She could smell his cologne which made her feel a little light headed.

_Why does he have this affect on me? _

After a long period of just sitting there, being unusually quiet for Castle, he turned to her.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who's supposed to have crazy theories." She said as she turned to face him. Their faces were inches apart and she couldn't help getting lost in those blue eyes.

"There not…" He paused taking in her features. "…crazy." He finally said and then turned away. Kate didn't like that he turned away so quickly.

_STOP! Stop right now! Don't do this to yourself!_

She thought even though she knew she didn't want it to. She didn't know what to do though. She was with Josh, she liked Josh, she didn't want to like Castle. She wanted to stop those feeling before they had a chance to surface.

….

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, torturing Kate. Mainly because he didn't know if it was bugging her as much as it was bugging him. He knew she had a boyfriend and he knew she didn't want to be dreaming about him. Castle fell asleep after about an hour of debating on whether or not he should try to crack Kate or let her go.

He was sitting in his chair next to Kate's desk. He slowly looked around; no one was in the room but him. He stood up and walked to the break room, no one was in there either.

"Hello?" He walked around the empty precinct not knowing what to do.

Finally he decided to leave. He pressed the elevator button and waited. The elevator dinged and as the doors opened he heard the sound of high heels walking up behind him. He turned to see Kate with a sly grin on her face. She brushed past him and stepped onto the elevator. She was in a very small, tight, dress. He watched as she leaned against the back of the elevator still smiling at him. The doors started to close and he quickly jumped in.

He stood in the corner, as close to her as he dared to get. She cocked her head slightly then reached for the emergency stop button. Once the elevator was stopped she got closer to him. He found himself losing control of his will power as she brushed against him.

"Kate, I don't think…" He didn't get to finish before she pressed her lips to his. Her lips felt so right. The kiss deepened quickly and he pushed her against the wall. Her hands were in his hair and his were everywhere. They roamed her body frantically, trying to feel as much as he could before he woke up. She let out a little moan and he smiled against her lips.

"Richard." She said slowly between kisses. "Rick… I…" Then he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Gina's head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. This isn't what he wanted. He knew that, but he didn't know what to do. He cared deeply for the woman in his bed, but he cared more about the woman he couldn't stop thinking about.

_Why is life so damn hard! _

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think? Do you like where ist going? should i keep the case in it? would you like to read more about the case? I know that there isnt a lot about it in this chapter but if you want more i can write it. Please let me know what you think about the direction this is sort of headed. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **


	4. herself

**So here is another Chapter. I hope you all like it. I know it might seem a little different but i like it. I have a question. Form other stories of mine or maybe this one already do you think i am better at writing Kate or Rick?**

* * *

Kate smiled to herself, happy with what had just gone on. She thought it would be hard and that it would hurt, but it didn't. He didn't deserve it and for that she was sorry, but for now she wasn't being fair to him. She rarely saw him anymore and he agreed that they were more like friends than in a relationship anyway.

So now Kate was sitting on her couch, reading Naked Heat. She had no intentions of doing anything but this for the rest of the night. Even if she couldn't be with the real Castle she could still let his words wrap around and warm her. She had decided before talking to Josh that she didn't expect anything to happen between her and Castle. She had to realize that they would probably never be together. But at least she didn't feel like she was cheating on Josh with her imagination now.

She closed the book and put it on her coffee table. She needed food. It had been a long while since she last ate. She grabbed her jacket and keys and left her apartment. She wound her way through the streets of New York until she reached Remy's. A waitress waved at her as she came in and gestured for her to seat herself. She found a booth in the corner and started to look over the menu. She liked not having any obligations for a while. She could just relax.

That is, until the man of her dreams walked in. He didn't notice her and she didn't know if she wanted to be noticed. Alexis came trotting in after him and instantly noticed Kate. She smiled and waved and then Castle saw her. He smiled briefly and then they came over.

"Do you mind if we join you?" He asked.

"No, go ahead."

"It's nice to see you again Detective Beckett." Alexis said politely.

"Please, Alexis, call me Kate." She said.

"How come I don't get to call you Kate?" She just looked at him for a moment. She never really thought about it. For the longest time they had just been Castle and Beckett.

"Because I like her." Kate joked and he frowned playfully.

"Fine then, you can't call me Rick." Castle said.

"I don't want to call you Rick." She said and he frowned again.

"Well I don't wanna call you Kate anyway." He said and a sly grin spread across his face. "Katherine." He said and Kate couldn't help but smile. She liked the way he said her name.

"Richard." She said.

"It's fine by me if you two call me Alexis." Alexis added in jokingly.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked coming up. They ordered and then sat silently for a couple minutes. Then Alexis' phone beeped. She read the text, smiled, and text back. Kate knew that look. Alexis was talking to a boy. She wondered if it was Ashley.

"Hey dad… um, do you mind if I go to the movies with Ashley tonight?" Alexis asked. Kate saw a flash of emotions go through Castle's eyes.

"What about our father daughter night?" He said in a childish tone.

"Rain check?" Alexis looked really hopeful.

"What time is the movie?" Castle asked after a few moments of mental debate.

"In like, ten minutes." Alexis said.

"That's a little short notice. We won't even have our food yet."

"I'll eat later." Alexis said sliding out of the booth and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her. "Thanks dad."

"Alexis." She spun around. "Be careful." He said and she smiled again.

"Love you dad." She said before leaving. Castle flagged down the waitress and told her to cancel Alexis' order, and then he looked back at Kate.

"So, uh… how's your weekend going?" He asked.

"Good I guess." She said.

"Why just good you guess?" He asked. She didn't know if she should tell him. She wanted this dinner to be about two friends, nothing more. But, maybe if he knew…

_Stop… don't expect anything. Don't open yourself up to something that won't happen. _

He looked at her for a bit before realizing she was having an inner debate.

"You don't have to say. It's your business, not mine." He said and she was a little shocked. He was acting like an adult; he never acts like an adult.

"It's okay, it's just… Josh and I broke up." He looked at her seriously, not looking happy but not looking depressed about it either.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know or I wouldn't have asked. Are you okay?"

_Where the hell is nine year old Castle? When did he grow up?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. We both agreed that we were more like friends lately." She said and then their food was sat in front of them.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" the waitress asked. Castle looked at Kate and she shook her head.

"I think we are good for now." He said. That sat mainly in silence for the rest of the meal. Neither really knew what to say. When the check came Castle grabbed it before Kate could even process that it was there.

"Please, let me pay for mine." Kate said. Castle looked at the check and then back at Kate. She thought, for a moment, that he was going to let her.

"Nope." He said simply and pulled out his credit card. Castle held the door open for Kate as they left Remy's.

"I don't understand." Kate said and Castle raised an eyebrow at her. "When did you become such a… gentleman?" She asked half joking.

"I have my moments." He said. "But if you want I can act immature." He gave her his crooked grin that made her weak at the knees. She didn't show it though.

"It's just strange for me to see this side of you." They began walking in no particular direction, neither wanting to say goodnight yet. They didn't talk for a while, they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Do you want to go to a movie?" Castle asked after a while. Kate thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie." She finally said. "But maybe… we could just stay walking. It's a beautiful night out." Castle smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me." He said and they kept walking.

"How's the search for a new bartender coming?" Kate asked.

"It's weird, I have seen tons of people but none seem to be Old Haunt material."

"That's understandable. You want someone to make it feel like it did when you first started to go there."

They turned down a street and found themselves next to a playground. Kate looked at her watch; it was just a little past eight. It was a Saturday night so she didn't have to work tomorrow unless someone was murdered. She felt like she could stay walking around with Castle like this for hours.

"Do you want to swing?" He asked interrupting her thoughts. Sure it was childish, but she did in fact want to swing.

"Sure, why not." She said and they walked across the playground to the swings. She sat down and Castle walked around behind her and gave her a little push. After a couple more pushes he sat down next to her.

"Kate, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She said turning to look at him as her swing slowed. He slowed his and met her gaze.

"What happened between you and Josh that made you guys… pull apart?" Kate didn't know if she wanted to answer this. She didn't know if she had an answer. What would he say if she told him? Does she even want to tell him?

"Uh… life happened I guess." She said. It was the truth, just not the whole truth. His brow furrowed slightly as he went over something in his head. She was happy when he didn't say anything more about it. They stayed in silence for a few more minutes before he stood up.

"I think it's time I get you home." He said holding out his hand to her. Something about tonight was different. She was being herself around him, not trying to hide things, not trying to avoid her feelings for him. She wasn't Detective Beckett tonight, she was Kate., and for now, she was fine with that. So she took his hand and climbed off the swing. Then she linked her arm in his and they slowly walked back the way they had come.

She was happy, that tonight she could be herself with the real Richard Castle, and that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**SOOO? REVIEW please. **


	5. table

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. I added in a little something that has to do with last seasons promo so i hope you like it. **

* * *

He paced back and forth by his front door, waiting. Waiting to do something he should have done long ago. Waiting to hurt a woman he cared for. It's not fair to her, it never was. She was there at the beginning of the summer when he needed her. She was there when he was left with a toddler and no clue how to handle things. She had helped him and now he was going to hurt her. He knew that, but if he let this go on any longer it would hurt both of them more when it came crashing down.

No one was home. He had told his mother and Alexis to go out. Last time, when he broke it off with her, things were thrown. Of course last time he had a good solid reason for divorcing her. She had cheated on him. He didn't want to do that to her, even if he was only mentally cheating for now, it was still cheating.

He thought back to last night, to how much fun he and Kate had had. When she told him she wasn't with Josh anymore it made his heart sore. He knew it was wrong, and that he should be feeling these things for his girlfriend, but he didn't. Not the way he felt for Kate. Those feeling ran deep, all the way to his core, Gina's barely brushed the surface. When he heard someone on the other side of the door he plopped down on the couch, trying to look at ease. Then she came waltzing in and all he could do was take a deep breath and get it over with.

_Like a band aid._

….

Kate sat at her desk staring at the mountain of paper work she had. She should be getting it done but she really didn't feel like it. So instead, she played with her pen and stared. She looked up at the clock, she could have gone home a while ago but for some reason she stayed here. Everybody else on her team had gone home. She heard the elevator ding and her head shot up. The doors slid open and then Lanie came storming up to her.

"Girl, what are you still doing here?" Lanie asked.

"Honestly, nothing." Kate said and Lanie smiled.

"C'mon, we need to go get some drinks." Lanie said grabbing Kate's jacket and tossing it at her. Kate organized her desk and then pulled on her jacket and they left.

"So, where are we going?" Kate asked after a bit.

"Well, I was thinking the Old Haunt, but if you don't want to I understand." Lanie said and Kate felt her eyebrow rise.

"Why wouldn't that be okay?" Kate asked. Lanie looked over at her and slightly shook her head.

"I don't know, never mind." Lanie said. Kate would normally press the subject but she got this strange feeling that she didn't want to know.

When they pulled up to the curb Kate noticed that there was a delivery truck out front of the bar. She couldn't help but wonder what her writer boy…

_He's not my writer boy!_

They slowly walked into the bar, it was closed but they were let in by Ryan who was grinning from ear to ear. Castle came up as he was walking the delivery guys out.

"What's up guys?" Lanie asked letting her curiosity boil over. Ryan and Esposito both turned to look at Castle. Castle looked at her with a sly grin. Then he led them to a big object covered in a tarp. Kate knew what it was before he pulled the tarp off.

"I bought a pool table." Kate felt a smile spread across her face as she picked up a pool cue. Esposito and Ryan both started putting the balls on the table.

"Why did you buy a pool table?" Kate found herself asking.

"Well, I had this dre…" His voice trailed off when she leaned over the table to shoot.

"You okay Castle?" Esposito asked. He blinked a couple times and then nodded.

"I had a really good dream with a pool table in it." He said quickly and then they set the table up and they picked teams. Ryan had to leave because Jenny was waiting for him so it was boy's verses girls.

"I thought you said you were good at this." Esposito said.

"I… was, I just haven't played in a while." Castle said. After a while of getting his butt kicked Esposito bowed out and left. Not long after Lanie left, offering Kate a ride but she declined.

"So what was this amazing dream you had?" Kate asked after a while of watching Castle miss. He looked over at her and seemed to smile at the memory.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said and then concentrated on the ball again. Kate shook her head and walked over to him.

"Relax this hand." Kate placed her left hand over his and moved his finger from on top of the cue. He looked at their hands then up at her and then back at the ball. She slid the cue back and forth to show how much easier it moved. "Make sure your aiming for the middle of the ball." She said and he pulled his arm back ready to shoot. He looked up at her again, this time holding eye contact. For a moment she forgot how to breathe. Then she realized what she was doing and released his hand. His arm shot forward and he hit the ball, bouncing the three around before it went into the far pocket.

"Thanks." He whispered as he stood strait.

"I should get going." She said not really knowing why.

"Don't you want to finish our game?" Castle asked as she went for her coat.

"Rein check." She said without looking at him, knowing she would stay if she did. As she drew closer to the door she noticed it was raining.

"What's wrong?" He asked a step behind her.

"Nothing." She opened the door and stepped outside. "Night Castle." Then the rain was all around her and it seemed to calm the rush of emotions she had been feeling.

_Stop before you get to far ahead. _

Her head was saying one thing while the rest of her had something entirely different on its mind. She tried to calm down while trying to hail a cab. Suddenly she heard something behind her and then the rain stopped hitting her. She looked up to see and umbrella and then turned around and found herself inches from Castle.

"I'm not completely sure what happened in there but at least come back in and let me call you a cab." He said without any cockiness or flintiness. Right now, for reasons Kate didn't know, Castle had his guard down and he wasn't trying to be anything but himself. He was the guy from the other night. He was the guy with no expectations, and who was comfortable with himself. He wasn't annoying her or getting under her skin or asking impossible questions. Kate felt her heart flutter slightly. Of course she liked the immature Castle without a care in the world; it was nice to see that he could be mature more than once a year.

"Okay." She said and he left it at that. No questions asked. They slowly walked back into the bar and she felt herself smile.

* * *

**Review? For me? Please!**


	6. The Storm

**I was going to post this chapter a couple days ago when i posted the other one but i completely spaced. Sorry. **

**Anyway, thank you to every one who is reviewing, reading, story alerting, etc. **

**I have an idea, if you are of age, and you like my story, have a drink for me on New Years eve. That would be super cool cuz i cant drink for another... five and a half years. :( If you dont drink i just wanna say, good for you. I hope everybody has a great time. It's been a great year and i hope you all read my stories next year. **

**Sorry, i'm done rambling, now on with the story. **

* * *

Castle went straight to the phone to call for a cab. When he put the phone to his ear a confused look spread across his face. His brow furrowed and he followed the cord to where it was plugged in. He hung up and reached for his cell phone. He moved it to different places for a bit and then cursed under his breath.

"Something wrong?" Kate asked reaching for her phone. No service. She put her phone back in her pocket and just when she looked over at Castle the lights flickered and shut off. Moments later there was light from his phone.

"I didn't think it was that bad of a storm." As if on cue the there was a loud bang from thunder outside. Lightning flashed and lit the room for a brief moment before disappearing.

"Neither did I." She said pulling her phone back out to use it for light.

"It doesn't look like you will be able to go anywhere anytime soon. I hope you don't mind." Castle said as he started to go through drawers until he found a couple candles.

"No way am I going to go back out in this weather." She said feeling much more comfortable now that there was some space in between her and Castle.

"Let's go downstairs, there's a couch down there." Castle said and she followed him. He lit the candles and set them in various places in the small room. She sat down on the couch and he sat in the desk chair and turned to face her. For a while they didn't say anything. Kate just sat there, watching the shadows dance across his face from the candle flickering.

….

"Would you like something to drink, a glass of wine maybe?" Castle asked trying to stop himself from thinking about his first Nikki Heat book and how the power had been out.

"Wine would be great." She said and he got up and walked over to a dusty cabinet at the other side of the room where he found a bottle and some glasses. He handed one to her and then went back to his seat.

"Where did you learn to play pool so well?" He asked trying to start a conversation. In a matter of moments things had gone from perfect to awkward between them and he wanted to fix it. He didn't want to spook Kate; things were going to good between them.

"My dad taught me when I was younger. He used to play with his friends at a bar every Saturday night. Some guys have poker night…" She smiled when she said that. "My dad had pool night." Castle loved that she had stories about her dad like how they both love baseball. On the inside, when he was being honest with himself, he was jealous of Kate. But not just Kate, of lots of other people too.

"My mom, the lovely woman that she is, taught me how to hold my liquor when I was younger if that counts for anything." Kate let out a little chuckle at that. There was another crash of thunder and Castle felt himself jump. He looked up the stairs and then back at Kate. She was smiling and he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Is big bad Rick afraid of thunder?" Kate joked. He thought about it for a moment, not knowing what to come back at her with.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't call me Rick, Kate." That was all he could come up with and it made him feel pathetic. Seriously, he is a writer, he's paid to come up with witty things and all he can think of is that.

"Sorry, is that the only thing you don't want me to call you, just so I'm clear?" Kate asked and he knew something was coming but he didn't know what so he nodded and a sly grin spread across her face. "Sounds good, Kitten."

"No, wait, that too. Damn." He fell into that easily. Tonight just had him all jumbled up. He took another sip of his wine and then daringly moved to the couch.

* * *

**Sory it wasnt very long, there will be more to come soon. Thank your for reading. Review please. **


	7. the raven

**This chapter is a bit of a longer one. Let me know if i did okay with it. I've found that sometimes my longer chapters become boring. **

**The poem is in no way shape or form mine It is just a favorite of mine. **

**I figured, judging from last seasons halloween episode, it would be something Castle keeps around. **

**Please let me know how I am doing and what i can change. **

**Have a happy New Year and i'll be postiong more soon. **

* * *

Kate scooted to one side of the couch while he sat on the other. She couldn't help but wonder about his dream that made him buy a pool table. She wanted him to tell her. Maybe she was just curious about what filled his dreams lately because he is what filled hers.

"Are you ever going to tell me about that dream?" His lips formed a small smile.

"You first, what did you dream about last night?" He asked and she felt herself blush slightly. Her dream last night was much steamier than normal and involved her desk at the precinct, when no one else was around.

"I…uh… I dreamt about a funny little bird with a blue beak." She lied and she knew he didn't believe it for one second.

"I see, was there bull shit in it by any chance?"

"Why should I tell you my dream anyway?" She asked.

"Because you want to know mine."

"Please will you just tell me?" She took another sip of her wine.

"Fine!" He said. She smiled in victory and, without realizing it, kicked her shoes off to get comfy. "There was a… red dress involved, and wine, and rose petals."

"Was there someone in this dress?" Kate asked and he looked at her with those eyes she once again found herself getting lost in. They were filled with something more tonight, something that she hadn't seen in Castle before, something that intrigued her.

"A beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and deep…" He trailed off and she could tell that he was debating saying this. "…green eyes and that's all I'm going to say." She wondered if it was her he was describing while trying not to give it away that he dreamt about her.

"Hmm…" She didn't know if she wanted to press the subject any farther. She didn't want to know if it was her because what if it wasn't. "Can I ask you something?" Kate asked after a while of silence.

"Technically you just did."

"I'm serious." She turned to look at him.

"Okay, shoot." He was turned to her now, wine glass in hand. She fiddled with hers for a minute before asking.

"It's just that, you're good at a lot of things, why did you choose writing?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't get me wrong, you're a great writer and I know that you love it, I'm just curious about why." He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"When I write, I get to choose my ending. I can make it so that nothing bad happens and all the characters live happily ever after. I can challenge myself with things a lot of people never see in real life. I'm constantly learning new things and meeting new people. I can work at home so that I'm there with my family when it truly counts. When I'm writing, I have control over the situations and anything is possible. So yes, I could have done many other things but this job is what makes me happy and not a lot of people can say that."

Kate couldn't think of a better answer then the one he just gave. That sat there for a while longer until Castle finished his wine. He got up to get the bottle and poured her some more as well.

"I'm going to get some new candles from upstairs, these are almost dead." He said and then he disappeared up the stairs. Kate sat there thinking about what he had said. She loved how passionate he was about his job.

There was a loud thud upstairs and then the sound of something crashing to the floor. Kate jumped up and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Her gun was in her jacket on hanging off the side of the couch which she neglected to grab.

"Castle are you okay?" She whispered into the dark room. "Castle." She was searching the room for any sign of movement, there was none. She felt panic sink into her chest until she heard the groan. "Castle?" She swiftly moved to the source of the noise. Castle was sitting up from right beside the pool table. "What happened?" She asked moving to him. She still kept alert in case someone was here.

"The…pool table… it jumped out and got me." He joked and she let out a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I ran into it, killed my hip and dropped the candles." He said as he got up.

"Killed your hip?"

"Yeah, there's going to be a bruise there tomorrow." He grabbed the candles on his way up and sat them on the table. "Do you see my phone?" He asked. Kate pulled hers out and helped him search for it. Once they found it they hurried back down stairs to where the candles were at the last stages of their lives. Castle lit the new ones and plopped back down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked after a minute.

"How did you get upstairs so fast?" He ignored her question and asked his own.

"I don't know, I heard the crash and…"

"You were worried about me, how nice." Kate gave him an eye roll.

"I was worried about the alcohol actually." She joked and his smile faded.

"Daggers to the heart."

"You sound like your mother."

"Excuse me?" He was turned completely to her now, one eyebrow raised so high it almost disappeared.

"You heard me."

His lips twitched at a smile but he wouldn't let it through. He was determined to stand his ground. He reached across her to the side table by the couch and grabbed her wine glass.

"No more wine for you." He said and she reached for it but he moved it just out of her reach. She drew herself closer to him and as she reached for the wine she pulled his ear.

"Ow... ow… apples. You win." He said handing her the wine back. She released his ear but didn't scoot back to her original position. After a few moments Castle stood again.

"I probably should make sure the doors are locked." He said finding an actual flashlight this time. Kate stood up and started towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna let you go alone again." He looked at her seriously. "I wouldn't want the pool table to get you." While upstairs Castle made sure the cash was safe and the open sign said closed.

"You know what I just realized?" Castle asked.

"What?"

"You complimented me."

"What? When?"

"You said I was good at a lot of things." There was no sense in denying it, she had said it.

"Don't get too used to it." He sat there for a couple minutes before talking again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming to my rescue." Kate felt a smile spread across her face as a thought came to mind.

"Well, every damsel in distress needs a hero."

"Jee, thanks." The both laughed at that. "So what do you want to do?" He asked after a bit.

"What is there to do around here with no power?" Castle looked around, his eyes stopping on the book shelf.

"I could read to you?" He offered. She thought about it for a moment. It was actually something she thought about a lot. Only, in her imagination they were cuddled up in front of a fire in a cabin in the mountains like something out of a movie.

_He's with his ex wife, don't forget that. _

"Sure, that sounds nice." Castle got up and went to the bookshelf. He came back with an old looking book and wouldn't tell Kate what it was. The moment he started to read she knew though.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore," The Raven was of course one of Kate favorite by Edger Alan Poe. It sounded right coming from Castle. "While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."

She cleared her mind and let the words fill her. The only time he stopped reading was to take a sip of his wine. She brought her legs up on the couch and they soon found their way to his lap. He didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't mind.

"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, Shall be lifted - nevermore!" As he finished reading he shut the book and looked at Kate.

"That was great." Kate said. She liked the poem more now than she did before.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love Edger Alan Poe." Kate looked down at her watch; it was a little past midnight. She didn't work tomorrow so she was in no hurry for the lights to come back on, to leave.

* * *

**If you havnt read the Raven then you really should. My dad used to read it to me and my brother and it always seemed cooler when the light was just a soft glow. **

**If you liked it Review. If you didnt, Review. If you dont really have an opinion on it, Review. If you have a nose, Review. If you raise your left eyebrow when your curious or confused i really think you should review. If you have never used a toaster... your strange, but you should review. **

**In short, i love reviews. **


	8. Waking up

**YAY another Chapter. Happy 2nd day of the New Year everybody! **

**I hope you like this chapter. I wanna give a big thanks to everyone that keeps reviewing. You are all awesome. Also a big thanks to people that are letting me know when im making mistakes. It really helps. **

**Just wanna give a shout out to you beautiful people with noses and toasters and eyebrows and such. **

* * *

Castle woke up feeling extra happy. He didn't know why until he opened his eyes and saw her. They were still on the couch in the office at the Old Haunt and she was in his arms. He blinked a couple times to make sure this was real. She stirred slightly causing the small blanket they had used from the back of the couch to fall to the floor. He lifted his head to look around before his eyes settled back on her. She looked so peaceful and it felt so right to have her in his arms. He wanted this to last forever. For one breath to last a lifetime. Then his phone started to ring. He sat up and wiggled his way free trying really hard not to wake her. His phone was in one of his shoes at the other end of the couch. He grabbed it and hurried upstairs.

"Hello."

"Dad where are you? Are you all right?" Alexis sounded very scared.

"I'm fine; I'm still at the Old Haunt. Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… the storm happened and you never came home. I got worried."

"I'm sorry, I would have called but there was no service."

"As long as you are okay."

"Yeah. Are you at home?"

"Yes. Gram is making breakfast so you might not want to show up any time soon."

"Good to know. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you." Castle hung up and when he turned around Kate was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Detective."

"Morning." She looked a little confused. She gave him a look like asking who he was on the phone with but she wasn't the kind of person to actually speak up and ask.

"My mother and daughter were worried about me." He said gesturing to the phone. Kate's brow slightly furrowed. She was having an inner debate about something.

"But not Gina?" He had forgotten that he hadn't told her.

"Gina and I broke up yesterday actually."

"Oh… I'm sorry." He wasn't sorry though. The woman he wanted to be with was right here, standing in front of him with sleepy eyes and messed up hair but looking more beautiful than ever.

"It's fine. We were not right together." He said simply before pulling out a chair at one of the tables for her. "Wait here." Castle hurried away to the small room behind the bar.

…..

Kate let her smile show once he disappeared. She didn't want to be rude by letting him see how happy it made her to know that he wasn't with Gina any more. This whole morning added to the smile. She liked waking up and having him right there in the next room. A few minutes later Castle came back out with two coffee cups and a donut. He gave her one coffee and sat with the other placing the donut in the middle of the table.

"This is all I could find that was breakfast acceptable." Castle said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's fine; I'm really not that hungry." Kate sat for a moment, not really knowing what else to say. She didn't want this to become awkward, even though nothing happened last night.

"I guess they got the power back on at six this morning. No one was expecting last night's storm." Castle said before pulling a chunk off the donut and popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, it really came out of nowhere." They sat silently for a while, each of them taking small bits of the donut. When the donut and coffee was gone Kate gathered her things. She would like to stay here and sit with Castle all day but she needed to get home and take a shower and maybe clean up a little bit.

"Last night was fun Castle." She said somewhat shyly, not really knowing why.

"Yes it was." He was looking at her so sweetly. She couldn't deny what she was letting herself do. She was letting herself feel for him even though she knew what the consequences could be.

"Goodbye."

"Until next time."

…..

Kate waited impatiently for Lanie to answer her door. She had to talk to someone about last night and how amazing it was to sleep with Castle without _sleeping _Castle. She knocked again and hoped that she wasn't waking Lanie. She knew how she liked to sleep in on weekend. She was about to give up when a very good looking shirtless man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked flashing Kate a smile.

"I'm looking for Lanie." As she said it Lanie came up from behind him wearing a big baggy shirt.

"Hey girl." She said and when she noticed Kate's look of confusion she quickly hopped outside her door into the hallway with Kate. "I'll be back in a minute." Lanie said to the muscle man before shutting the door.

"Do you have something you need to tell me Lanie?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Lanie said with a smile.

"Who is that?"

"That's not important, did you need something?" Lanie asked adjusting the shirt so it covered her more.

"Well I was going to tell you about my night with Castle but it's not important."

"Your night with writer boy? What do you mean?" Lanie asked all excited.

"Never mind. I'll let you get back to your unimportant affairs." Kate said and started to walk away.

"Anthony." Lanie said before Kate made it to the elevator. "His name is Anthony. I met him a couple days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate said making her way back to Lanie.

"I didn't want… the people at work to know." Lanie said.

"I wouldn't have told anybody and why am I feeling like you wouldn't want one specific person to know?" Kate said feeling a little hurt that Lanie didn't tell her. She tells Lanie almost everything.

"Never mind that. Will you tell me about your night with Castle?" Lanie asked again.

"I'll tell you about it later when we can sit and talk. Let me know when Anthony is gone." Kate started to walk away again leaving Lanie with a smile. "Later I am going to want more details." She added before stepping onto the elevator." Kate hated that she had to keep this all bottled up longer but at least she was willing to finally admit to someone that she had feelings for Castle. Even though she wasn't ready for him to know she was making progress.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**I know you are all waiting for them to be together and its kind of been like one step forward two steps back but it should be coming soon. Im just having fun building on the relationship with the little things. I hope you liked this chapter. Do you think i should add more about Lanies little romance? I can if you want. I just decided that i always put her automatically with Esposito so im trying to mix it up a little. **

**WOw... I talk a LOT. SO here is some mindless rambling. There is this fly in my house and it keeps coming at me like a ninja then it goes and bugs my dog for a while. Its seriously bugging me. I hate ninja flies. I can never get them with the fly swatter. **

**Ooo.. another random thing because i am feeLinG extra random right now. My mother woke up ther other day with liek 7 ladybugs on her ceiling. We caught them and set them free but i think there is still one in the corner. Maybe it will have a ninja battle with the fly. **

**Okay, done rambling. Please Review. **


	9. Stuck

**BAM! Another chapter today. **

**Dont own Castle but if i did there would be a new episode every monday wednesday friday tuesday saturday and every yesterday. **

* * *

Kate just didn't understand why this staircase was going on forever. She could see him at the top, waiting for her, but she couldn't reach him. Every time she thought she was close to the top she was back in the middle. Finally she gave up. She stood on the step with her hands on her hips.

"You are going to have to meet me half way." He smiled his cocky smile and then disappeared around the corner. "Where are you going?" She tried to get up the stairs again but was unsuccessful. "Castle?"

She turned to look back down the stairs. She was in the very middle, stuck. She couldn't go back but she couldn't make it to the top either. She didn't even know where she was at. There were walls blocking her from seeing anything from the stairs. She looked up and was surprised to find that there was no ceiling. It was dark out and she could see the stars, something that never happened in the city. She looked back up the stairs and a huge grin ran across her face. Castle was now sitting at the top on a sled.

"You are going to hurt yourself." He started to lean over the edge. "Don't." She said again. He smiled and pushed off, sliding down the stairs. Kate let out a scream and then suddenly she was on his lap. They were a few stars from the bottom when everything changed. They were now standing on a platform in the middle of darkness. Castle was holding her close and she was resting her head against his chest. He held her at arm's length and was searching her face.

"What's wrong Katie?" He asked sweetly. She knew this wasn't real, and that she could tell him anything without actually telling anyone but herself. But she was fine.

"Nothing is wrong." He shook his head slightly.

"Something is wrong. Why were you stuck? Let me help you decipher this dream."

"I don't know what you mean?" It was the truth, she didn't.

"Kate." Then something seemed to sink in. She didn't know why, but she understood what he was trying to get her to say.

"It's just; I don't know that I'm ready for this." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I only know what you know but I think that if I truly love you out there as I do here, that I will wait for as long as it takes." He was trying to help but he was right, he wasn't the Castle from the real world. He was whatever she wanted him to be.

"You broke up with Gina." She didn't know why she said it but she did.

"That's interesting. I bet I did it for you."

"But what if you didn't?" A puzzled look crossed his face.

"I didn't let you leave upset." He said and it was her turn to have a puzzled look. He took a step off the platform and suddenly there was a bench under a tree. He sat down and patted the space next to him for her to sit.

"I don't understand."

"I chased you even though I had no idea why you were leaving. I didn't want to let you go." He wrapped an arm around her. She sort of understood now.

"Thank you." She let her head rest on his shoulder.

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She hated leaving her dream at such a sweet moment but she had to get back to the real world. She opened the door to Lanie.

"Okay, I'm here; I'm alone, now you must tell me what you did last night." Lanie pulled her jacket off and plopped down on the couch she had just been napping on. She yawned and sat next to Lanie.

"First I want to know about Anthony." Kate turned to Lanie and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"He's in town on business. He's a friend of a friend. We went out for drinks the other night and then last night we met up after I left the Old Haunt and sat talking for a while. One thing led to another…" She trailed off. Kate didn't know what to say. Lanie was an adult and made her own choices so there was nothing she really could say. "Will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Javier." Kate felt an eyebrow rise. She knew the two liked each other but this was the first time Lanie actually showed it.

"Why not?"

"He asked me out and I don't want him to think I'm unavailable because I'm not. I probably won't even see Anthony again. I don't want to screw things up with him." Lanie looked very sincere.

"Okay. I won't. Don't worry about it."

"Now, about writer boy?" Lanie quickly changed the subject. "What did you two do last night?"

"We finished playing pool, then the storm hit. We got some candles and some wine and went downstairs to the office." Kate made sure Lanie was paying attention. "We talked and drank and he read to me."

"That's sweet. Then what happened?" Lanie was definitely expecting something juicier then we passed out on the couch.

"Well, next thing I know I'm waking up and it's like four in the morning, and I was in his arms." Kate smiled at the memory of his warmth radiating to her. She loved how right it had felt to be in his arms. "I fell back asleep and when I woke up again he was upstairs."

"That's it?"

"Afraid so."

"Did you sleep on the floor?" Lanie asked after a minute.

"There's a couch in the office. Didn't you know that?" She shook her head. " Do you wanna know something else?"

"Yes, I do believe I do."

"He broke up with Gina." Lanie smiled.

"Are you two finally going to get it on?" Lanie asked shamelessly. Kate felt the color rise up to her cheeks again.

"I don't know, but I'm perfectly fine with that."

* * *

**I know what i said in the previous A/N but i had to change things up a bit. I couldnt not put Lanie and Espo together. It's just wrong**.

**Have you ever tried to decipher a dream? It's never easy for me. **

**Will you do something for me? If you are reading my beautiful A/N then will you write a revie with the word... floccinaucinihilipilification in it. Just so you know, that is a real word. Search it. Anyway, if you review and put that word in your review I will give you an imaginary cake that you can eat in your dreams. If you dont like cake then i will give you an almond. Why? I have no idea. (It doesnt have to be in context. You could say i was on my way to the store when floccinaucinihilipilification i saw a turtle (Or something like that)) **

**It would make me super happy to see that word in everyones review. BBy the way, thank you to everyone who is reviewing and such. I love reivews. they are what make me want to sitck with a story and keep writing. Hopefully, by the end of this story, i have 99999999 reviews, or over 100 works too. **

**Love you all. **


	10. Declaring

**Im proud of myself, another chapter. This one is kinda small but i like it. Its got the whole one step forward two steps back in it. **

**Im not really sure why but im loving the rain lately so it will show up in this story a little more often then normal. **

* * *

Kate was sitting on her kitchen counter watching the rain splash against the window. Something about the rain was making her happy. It wasn't raining as hard as last night but it wasn't just misting either. The rain gave her energy. It made her feel safe for reasons she did not understand. The soft sound of the rain hitting the glass was all she could here. It had her hypnotized. She wanted to feel the rain, to let it surround her.

She grabbed a chocolate covered pretzel and popped it into her mouth before hopping off the counter. She pulled her shoes on and grabbed a jacket before leaving her apartment. She didn't know where she was going but she had to do something. When she reached her car she popped her trunk and pulled out the umbrella she rarely used. Then she started to walk.

…..

Castle slowly made his way through the crazy streets of New York trying to find his way to that park; the park where his worries washed away and he could be himself. Something about that park let both of them be themselves. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted the memory of how free Kate looked swinging. He thought about this morning, waking up with her there, in his arms. He wanted that again. He wanted to feel the pull she had on his heart. The best he could do for today was try to find the park. He had contemplated calling her but he decided against it. She probably had more to do this weekend then waste time with him.

Then he found the park and he saw her. She was sitting on a swing with her back to him.

_It can't be. _

He didn't believe it. Sure he believed in fate in the movies, but running into her here, it couldn't be real.

But it was. She was there, swinging slowly.

He slowly made his way over to the swings. He knew sneaking up on her was dangerous but he couldn't help himself. When he got as close as he dared to get he spoke.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and spun around. She squinted through the rain and then recognition swept across her face.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" She didn't seem angry but she sure was surprised.

"I was walking and felt like going to the park. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was walking and this is where I ended up." She said simply. He moved closer to her with the threat of her shooting him being gone.

"I like it here, I feel so…"

"Complete." She finished for him when he couldn't find the word. A smile spread across his lips and hers too.

"Yeah, it feels right to be here."

She was lazily holding her umbrella so it was only covering her back. He had forgotten his umbrella so he just let his hair get soaked. Thinking about it now he probably should have gone back for it. Her hair was wet but not soaked. She bit her bottom lip and he felt his heart pull. It killed him when she did that. She blinked away rain that had made its way to her lashes.

_She is so beautiful._

The day was slowly ending and darkness was settling in. Soon, Castle would be very cold.

A stray stand of hair fell across her face and stuck to her cheek. Instinctively Castle move to brush it back. His hand was already brushing her soft skin when he realized what he was doing. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and he felt that same pull on his heart. It made him feel completely defenseless but he didn't care.

Then the hair was back in its place. He lightly caressed her cheek before pulling his hand away and taking a step back. He thought he saw disappointment cross her face but he couldn't tell threw the rain.

The moment was over.

She sat back down on the swing and he sat next to her. Neither of them spoke. They both stole glances at each other.

"I think…" He said slowly. "…that we should declare this our park." She let out a small laugh.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Have you ever noticed that feet are really wierd looking. On my foot i have a small star shaped scar from a bike accident. Its kinda cute but the rest of my foot is ugly. **

***Yawn* I'm done fore the day. No more random things to put in my authors note. Sorry. Hope you are liking the story. Thank you all for being so awesome. **

**So? You like? Review! Please? o.O**


	11. Counter tops

**Its a very short chapter but it is a chaapter. I havnt had a lot of inspiration lately but i wanted to update with something at least and this is what came to mind. I hope you all like it. Please Review. **

* * *

When Castle finally returned to his apartment it was around ten o'clock. He knew Alexis would be in bed by now but what he did not know was what his mother would be doing. One thing he did know was that he defiantly didn't understand her some times.

When he opened the door to his apartment he thought everyone was asleep, but then he entered his kitchen. He mother was sitting on the counter meditating or at least that is what it looked like.

"You do know that there are plenty of other surfaces you can sit on, it doesn't have to be one where we prepare our meals." She opened her eyes to glare at him before closing them again and straitening her posture.

"I was waiting for you to get home."

"What does this have to do with the counter?" he asked.

"It doesn't." She said opening her eyes again.

"Glad we cleared that up." He opened the fridge, pulled out a water bottle, and then joined her on the counter.

_If you can't beat them join them right?_

She swung her legs over the side and scooted next to him.

"Where have you been?" She asked and he had a flashback to the ninth grade when he had come home, after sneaking out, to her lying upside down on the couch. She claimed she was trying to get into a roll and he claimed they weren't related.

"I went for a walk, I'm sorry I forgot to clear it with you first." He joked and she pushed him slightly.

"In this weather?"

"Yeah, I like the rain." He felt himself smile at the memory of how the rain made Kate look. The rain seemed to perfect her, or actually, because to him she was perfect, she perfected the rain.

"Where did you end up?" She asked and he could tell she had something on her mind, he just didn't know what.

"The park."

"I've always found that the rain helps me to clear my head. It seems to wash everything away."

"Sometimes." He admitted.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I don't know. Lots of things." There was no use hiding things from her. She was his mother, she could tell.

"Do you remember when you were younger and it would take you hours to fall asleep?" He nodded. "You always had so much on your mind. You would describe it like a highway. Every car was a thought flying by. You had so many of them that you couldn't even focus on one." She smiled at him. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"That it's my life, my mind, and my thoughts and I was in the driver's seat. If I wanted to I could slow it down or stop it. I could change it if I didn't like it." He felt his brow furrow.

"It worked." She said simply.

"I don't understand." He couldn't tell if she was getting at something or just wanted to talk about old times.

"If you don't want to have a lot on your mind, slow it down, change it. It's your mind." She said before sliding off the counter. "I'm off to bed." She said and walked away.

"Wait." She turned back to him. "Why were you on the counter to begin with?"

"Good question." She smiled and turned to head up the stairs.


	12. Real

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update again. I had this super big project due that would make or break my grade so i was 110% foccused on that. this is another short chapter...BUT i think you might like it. Pretty please Review. Oh... and just a random thing... I HATE THAT THEY SHOWED US THAT AWESOME PROMO... and are making us wait extra long. :( **

**I do not own Castle... but if i did that next episode would be playing this next week... not a whole nother week away. Oh... and if i owned it Castle would probably have a pet Kangaroo. **

* * *

She had gone home, but didn't stay there for long. She wanted to be with him, needed it. She needed him to know how she felt. She didn't know what he would say, or if anything would happen, but she couldn't be near him anymore without wanting more than just stolen glances and their fingers gently brushing each other. So she would tell him and if things didn't go in her favor she would learn to deal with it. It would hurt like hell but these feeling she had for him were too much for her to keep inside.

Then she was at his door, knocking quietly. It was almost eleven. She knew she should have waited until tomorrow. She would have if they wouldn't have had that moment at the park. She had been so sure they both wanted it to happen. But then he backed away. She could still feel his hand on her cheek. He had held her so delicately.

She heard the lock click and his door opened. He was in sweats and a T-shirt and his hair was sticking in every direction.

"Kate?" He looked out at her, confusion on his face. "Are you okay?" His confusion turned to concern. Now she had to tell him. It all seemed so much simpler in her mind. Now she felt nervous and afraid of rejection.

"No." She said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping aside so she could come in. She brushed past him and took a deep breath. He moved so that he stood in front of her.

"You drive me crazy." The confusion was back on his face.

"I...uh…" She didn't let him finish.

"You came into my life like a wrecking ball tearing everything apart. I was perfectly content with my life and then you came along… you came along and changed everything. You drive me crazy… because I'm crazy about you." And with that she didn't know what else to say. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"On that note, I think I'll be…" She was turning to leave, tears starting to form, when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. His eyes went from hers down to her lips and then back again. Then, his lips were against hers. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as she kissed him back. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her back against the wall. She lightly moaned in his mouth and she felt him smile against her lips.

The need to breathe became too hard to ignore and the pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. After a few more breaths he lifted his head and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm crazy about you, too." He whispered. She smiled and their lips were back together for a soft kiss. One thing she found she liked about kissing him, aside from the fact that she was kissing him, was that it felt real. It wasn't a dream, it was so much better.


End file.
